A New Cullen
by AMidnightRose1915
Summary: My first fanfic!Please review! This is the product of a too big imagination, an obssession with Twilight and Moulin Rouge. I'm not very good at writing summarys so please don't judge!XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Everything in this belongs to the genius Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing except Estelle. Connor (who will be in this eventually is taken from Primeval, which I also do not own. I love both of these. Don't take them away!**

**Love**

**Me**

**XOXO**

**Rose's POV**

I am still wandering, hopelessly lost, but with perfect clarity of where I am. I am lonely, oh so lonely. But I do not have the nerve to change someone myself. Rain started to tip down. I sat down under a tree. I had been from coven to coven, travelled with various nomads, but never once stayed with someone for more than a month. People often say that they are alone, but they say it loosely. This is true solitude. As far as I could tell, there was no-one around for miles. I listened to the rain dripping down onto my hair. I knew I was close to my home. I had been travelling for so long. Like a ghost, travelling in the shadows. I closed my eyes. I could feel the rain pouring down my nose and eyelids.

I closed my eyes and for once allowed myself to drift back. Back over the years of loneliness and wandering and closer to my family. I wish... well you know the saying. Be careful what you wish for. And I really did get it. I stood up. Night had fallen and for once the stars were out. I remembered a time when the world was beautiful and unaffected by war and rage and famine. No gas choking the planet slowly. This planet was starting to boil. Humans noticed it but did nothing about it. Oh they liked to pretend that they did.

I looked up at the night sky scattered with stars. I began walking back home. I needed to change clothes and pack more cash. I never stayed in one place for too long. Especially this place. It scared me. It was an empty shell of what it used to be. Alive with laughter and the sound of fun. I missed those days. I missed...

I crashed out of my revive and flicked on the lights. I ran upstairs and re-packed my bag. A variety of things went in: Converse trainers, high heels, ankle boots, jeans, leggings, skirts, dresses, waistcoats and, finally, my black leather jacket. I changed my clothes, filled a bag with cash and my phone. It was useless really. I had no one to talk to. There was no one but my shadow with me. I wanted a companion, or a coven to be with, to belong to. Yet I still had no one. No matter how many people I had met, I was still alone. I never stayed too long in this house. Too many memories. Too many broken dreams and promises never fulfilled. My life had taken a huge fall from the top. You know what they say. The higher they climb, the faster they fall.

I went back downstairs and found an elaborately decorated envelope in front of the door. I recognised it immediately. I ripped it open. I read it. And could not believe my eyes. There was one coven I had yet to visit it seemed. I swung my bag onto my back and called the airport. As I walked over to the garage and climbed into my Porsche. It streamed down the road to the airport. I called my housekeeper, who said she would pick the car up for me.

**Edward'sPOV**

"But why do we have to have another sister? I like this place the way it is Carlisle. Me, you and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"But Edward, she could be the girl you've been looking for. You wouldn't be alone anymore." Replied Carlisle.

I began sulking. I didn't want this new addition to my family. We had only been in Forks for a year and a half. I didn't want some psycho muscling in on my family. We didn't even know her. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme have all laid on plans for when she arrives. Like what her room will be like, when Alice and Rose will take her shopping ect. I surrendered, still sulking. Jasper was yelling at me in his thoughts.

"BE NICE!"

Hmm. Let's just see what she's like first.

**Rose'sPOV**

When I reached Arrival's, the Cullens were waiting for me. There was an array of vampires ranging from about 16 to 27. There were three women and four men. A bronze haired boy, blond, tall twins by the looks of them, two brunettes, the girl pixie-like and the man very muscled. The oldest male was blond and looked like a human's idea of a movie star. The woman was like an actress from the silent movies, with caramel hair. She ran forward and hugged me. I was too shocked to speak. One of the men, the blond boy offered his hand.

"Jasper Hale."

I was torn. I knew it would be rude to refuse but my gift was too special. Like the others, would he sense it? I closed my eyes and shook his hand. I could feel the power flowing through me, pulsing through my long-dead veins. I opened my eyes. A look of shock was painted on his face. The bronze haired boy looked amazed.

"I'll explain later. Too many people."

He nodded, dumbfounded.

The rest of the family made their introductions. I knew what Jaspers gift was. Suddenly, I could feel the emotions of everyone in the airport.

When we arrived at the Cullen's home, I was amazed by how cool it looked. They all went straight into the living room. The blond male, Carlisle spoke first

"Jasper tells us you have quite an unnatural gift. What is it?"

"My gift is to...sort of... absorb the gifts and appearances of any vampire I touch. I have spent time with almost every coven in the world. Except yours. The only vampires I haven't met. Well except for the ones in the Southern Wars. I was there to Jasper. I have always remained in the shadows, like a ghost."

The big one, Emmett guwaffed. "Well at least she's as messed up as the rest of us."

Jasper was glaring at me.

"How did you know I was in the Southern Wars?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun Dun Daaahh!! I hope I kept you all on the edges of your seats! If I get more than one review I might finish this story! Who knows? Only me! : D if you review I will update! Hah! I have been really busy lately because I'm in a school play and have to learn about 10 different songs. I have had a **really crap day and have to have a retest tomorrow so this is my way of cheering myself up!

**XOXO**

**S**

**ROSE'S POV**

The caramel haired woman came up to me and put an arm round my shoulders. I felt another instant tingling of power. Compassion. That explains why she is so lovely. Pain. Loss. Suffering. Love. Esme. That was her name. Esme. And even though I hardly knew her, I already loved her. The pixie and Barbie (A/N: Alice and Rosalie) looked kind of worried.

"Told you so!" said King Kong (A/N: Emmett).

Everyone proceeded to throw cushions at him.

The older blond male began to speak

"This is certainly an interesting power you have been given. Tell me the full story."  
"I had no gifts when I was first changed. Then my creator held out his hand. I touched it. And it touched me back. Since then I have gained a huge array of gifts. Telekinesis among them."

"Wowzee wow!" said King Kong.

"Look let's just pretend none of this has happened. Can we go back to the start? I'd love to get to know you all then we can play 20Q. K?" I said.

Hah! Another cliff-hanger! I refuse to post more until more people either read, favourite or review. XOXO

S


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxanne's POV**

The Cullen's were everything I had hoped for. I never really thought about what they would be like. It was like finding my way after so long alone and finally coming home. Emmett was the protector and joker of the family. Anyone who didn't know him would be scared. Rosalie and Alice and I got along like we had known each other for years. Jasper was still a little wary around me. He seemed scared. I was used to it. At least they hadn't seen the extent of what I could do. Aro speculated that one of the many reasons I couldn't fit in was that I was too powerful for my own good. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me as a new daughter into their lives. But the reaction I got from Edward was the most startling. He was blanking me completely. That stupid mind reader **(A/N: At this point Roxanne has all of the Cullen's gifts. Her full list of gifts and story will be explained in the prequel I am planning on.) **

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle had just finished telling me what he knew about the lovely new daughter we had acquired.

"Oh that poor girl! No wonder she has been alone for so long!"

Carlisle nodded.

"The funny thing is that no-one seems to know anything about her. I asked Aro. He only knows that she is part British and was once a Duchess. Apart from that no-one knows her."

I sat down on the couch with my gorgeous husband.

" I am worried about her cover story. What will we say? That she is my cousin's daughter? Carlisle, she looks nothing like either of us. She has your accent but thick brunette hair. No-one in our family has brown hair, they all have black. What will we say about her?"

**Roxanne's POV**

I was unpacking in my room. It was lovely, with a balcony, two adjoining rooms and wall completely made of glass. It was beautiful. I hadn't brought too much with me. Only the bare essentials. Alice and Rosalie were sat on the floor. The room was bare. The girls were going to take me out shopping for furniture later. I looked round. Alice and Rosalie had my stack of cash on the floor between them.

"Oops."

"How come you have so much cash? I mean we're rich but..." said Rose, not taking her eyes off the stack.

"Oh I've always been rich. I just brought some petty cash. I spent a lot at the airport."

Alice piped up.

"Roxanne, this isn't petty cash. This is a single state's income for an entire year! There's over 50 million dollars here!"

"Eh. You are rich too. It's natural to me to have a lot of money. Besides, I travel a lot."

"Why? Don't you have a place to go?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes. I have several houses. In almost every country there is a piece of real estate that belongs to me. In England though, that is where my favourite home was."

"Was?" they both asked in unison.

"It just isn't home anymore."

At that moment, Esme came up the stairs and announced that we were going.

**5 Hours later**

My room looked amazing. It had a beautiful four-poster bed with red silk curtains drifting down to the floor. A beautiful black and red Renaissance style chair was stood next to a glass topped dressing table. A huge bookcase, already half-filled dominated half the space. The wardrobe was fully kitted out. My new black wrought iron mirror stood against the mirrored wall.

"What will you do with the spare room?" asked Esme.

I had asked for the walls to be covered with mirrors and the floor to be sprung and replaced with hardwood.

I walked slowly in and gestured for them to follow me. I spun round slowly and began a slightly speedier version of the Sugar Plum Fairy's dance.

"I'm a dancer. I love to dance!" I said as I descended gracefully into the splits.

I am SO SORRY for the lack of posts guys! The people who go to my school will know that I have been out of class for like a week because I am in the school play. I want to do Moulin Rouge next time! Unfortunately it was Grease so it involved hideous poodle skirts and crap American accents (no offence to the Americans, I mean the people at my school can't do American accents). But still, I love you all and even though it is 11 at night and I have school tomorrow, I am still posting.

XOXO

Love

S

P.S I know that there are two of these my Word is WUBBISH!

P.P.S I also know that my mains lead has changed from Rose to Roxanne. So?


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later**

**Roxanne's POV**

We had just returned from a spectacular hunting trip. Emmett had made us all laugh when he had spotted two bears and was turning his head from side to side trying to decide which was bigger.

Then I saw the date on the TV. I swallowed hard. Bugger! I hadn't booked the tickets yet. Today was the day I saw the man I loved for the last time.

Edward looked up. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. Jasper came up behind me and hugged me too.

"We'll book the tickets for you. What's this place called again?" said Edward in the softest tone I had heard him use.

"Montmartre. It's in Paris."

"What happened there Roxanne?" asked Esme, her kind voice laced with curiosity.

"It was 1899. The summer of the bohemian revolution. I ran away from my home when I was 15. Got on a ferry to France. I never looked back. Truth, beauty, freedom and love. The revolution was amazing. But I needed employment. I was living in Montmartre. It was beautiful. Then Harold Zidler found me and took me in under his wing. They called us his Diamond Dogs. I was calling myself Satine then. They called me the 'sparkling diamond'. I loved it. But then I died and I never saw the man I loved ever again."

There was a collective gasp. I snickered. This was the usual reaction I got when I told people I used to be a can-can dancer at the Moulin Rouge. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious? You poor thing!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I lowered my eyes. Edward held the tickets out to me. I flitted upstairs and packed a bag quickly.

I disappeared out of the door. This was the one tradition I had upheld. Every year I visited the Moulin Rouge, came home, and watched Moulin Rouge! while crying. I had been to Christian, Toulouse and Harold's funerals. I missed them all. I missed the Moulin Rouge. Nini, the Argentinean with Narcolepsy. All of them. In a way, I even missed the Duke. Oh dear God did I really just say that!? I was losing it. By this time I was racing down the drive in Edwards Volvo. I had a long dress in my bag and the keys to a flat I never could let go of. I was on my way to Montmartre. To everything I had left behind. To the Moulin Rouge...

**Dun Dun Dahhh!!!**

**Ok the crossover type of the story changed from Primeval to Moulin Rouge about halfway through and Rose's name changed to Roxanne...**

**I promise that it was all for the greater good! **

**Don't hate me! I love you!**

**XOXO**

**S**


End file.
